Una anécdota de nochebuena
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Noche buena es sinónimo de paz y de amor, pero no todo siempre es así, y las cosas no siempre salen bien. En esta ocasión, para ninguno aplico la primera definición, sin embargo las cosas no estaban del todo mal.


Adrien dirigió su mirada insegura de nuevo hacia Marinette, intentando buscar algún ápice de molestia o enfado; Pero no encontró nada.

Y, muy en el fondo deseaba que se encontrara molesta, aunque fuese un poco. Él no deseaba dejarla sola en esa fecha tan importante, más porque sería la primera que la pasarían como una pareja.

Además, tampoco estaba tan entusiasmado de seguir con aquella _mentira piadosa_ con la familia Tsugiri.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás de acuerdo? — Preguntó nuevamente, rogando a los cielos a que su respuesta fuera positiva.

Marinette dejó el refractario que acababa de tomar de una de las gavetas en la barra que dividía a la sala de estar con la cocina, suspirando por segunda vez en la mañana.

Si bien la idea de que Adrien pasará la celebración de navidad con su ex esposa y con la familia de ella no era algo que la pusiera a saltar de alegría, era algo a lo que en definitiva no podía oponerse o siquiera molestarse. Quizás solo se sentía un poco desanimada por no poder pasar la primera navidad junto a él, sabía que en el futuro vendrían muchos más.

Además aquello era para ayudar a Kagami. Ella no sabía que sus padres llegarían de manera inesperada a la ciudad y con ello, los problemas crecieran, pues ellos aun creían que ambos seguían casados, no sabían que hacía ya un poco más de tres años habían firmado el divorcio en acuerdo mutuo.

Tampoco sabían que Kagami era lesbiana, y que tenía una pareja formal por el mismo tiempo que llevaba divorciada de Adrien.

Entonces, los padres de ella esperaban ver a la feliz pareja de casados cuando la realidad no era así. La mañana comenzó más temprano de lo usual para ellos, alrededor de las siete de la mañana una llamada entro al móvil de Marinette, primero hablando con ella sobre la situación y después con Adrien.

Por qué si bien ellos apenas llevaban un año de relación (Y más de un año viviendo juntos), Kagami prácticamente ya veía a Marinette como la esposa de Adrien, además de que ambas llevaban una genuina aunque algo extraña amistad.

— No puedes dejarla sola en esto, Adrien. Ella todavía no se siente lista para decirle a sus padres — Comentó Marinette, buscando entre los cajones un cuchillo y después girarse hasta el fregadero para lavarlo — Sabes que sus padres son un poco difíciles — Añadió divertida, recordando cómo habían prácticamente obligado a Adrien a usar un Kimono tradicional, aunque la boda de ambos solo se había efectuado por el civil.

Gabriel estuvo a nada de dejar de reconocerlo como su hijo en aquel momento, pues no era para nada algo de su gusto.

— Solo espero que algún día lo esté ¿Te imaginas pasar parte de mi vida fingiendo todo eso? — Soltó exasperado — No me quiero perder fechas importantes a tu lado, Marinette — Con aquello dicho, extendió su brazo sobre la barra, buscando que ella tomara su mano en señal de apoyo.

Aquel gesto le hizo sonreír con dulzura, tomando con su mano libre la de él, estrujándola suavemente.

— Tampoco quiero eso — Atino a decir, sintiendo como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas. Adrien tenía en su rostro una sonrisa que le hacía derretir, agregando una mirada llena de ternura — Pero, esta vez creo que deberías apoyarla, no solo es tu ex esposa, es tu amiga y también mía — Finalizó, soltando su mano por fin y volviéndose hacia el refrigerador.

Rendido, Adrien hizo una mueca de inconformidad. No tendría de otra.

— Entonces ¿Prepararas la cena para ti, Alya y Nino? — Preguntó curioso, intentando despejar su mente a la vez que veía su reloj en su muñeca; Eran las dos de la tarde, se tendría que reunir con Kagami y sus padres a las seis.

— Solo Alya, recuerda que Nino no es muy fan de este día — Le recordó, a lo que Adrien rodó los ojos divertido. Su amigo tenía un serio problema con ese día y se resumía al problema que llevaba en sus hombros en ese momento; Un divorcio, el de sus padres y el sabiendo de aquello durante la noche de navidad — Invité también a Chloé, pero está desesperada buscando un boleto de avión a Venecia — Añadió divertida.

— Yo le comenté a Luka, aunque no me dijo nada, me dio a entender que prefería buscar alguna chica linda que lo acogiera durante la noche — Comentó despreocupado, recordando las palabras de su reciente amigo.

— No sé por qué no me sorprende —.

No tenían mucho de tratarse, a pesar de conocerse desde hacía muchos años atrás pues era el hermano mayor de su ex compañera del instituto; Juleka.

Cosa del destino quizás cuando este se había mudado hacia unos seis meses atrás a un departamento un piso abajo del suyo. Los encuentros esporádicos ocurrieron y entonces ambos encontraron ser bastante afines el uno del otro, logrando convertirse en buenos amigos.

Nino al principio parecía estar un poco celoso, pero al poco tiempo fue _absorbido_ por los encantos de Luka. Ambos concluyeron que en su grupo de amistades era justo y necesario otro hombre en el grupo pues en ocasiones se sentía un poco femeninos. Él llego como anillo al dedo.

Incluso Adrien se había atrevido a ayudarle un poco en el ámbito laborar, conectándolo con varias personas que pudiesen ayudarlo a despegar su carrera, aunque como todo, iba a ser algo lento.

— ¡Odio a las aerolíneas! — Un grito chirriante se escuchó en el pasillo, logrando que la pareja observara curiosa la puerta, pues inmediatamente habían reconocido a la _dueña_ de esa voz, y estaban seguros que pronto entraría.

Adrien suspiro nuevamente, tirando a la basura el fugaz pensamiento de que, al menos, podría pasar unos momentos a solas observando a Marinette preparar todo para después comenzar a cocinar, ayudarla e incluso inician una ronda de fogosos besos.

Pero, entonces la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando entrar a Chloé quien parecía soltar humo de su cabeza, se encontraba molesta.

Azotó la puerta tras ella, dirigiéndose directamente al sofá que se encontraba en el centro de la sala de estar, pasando de largo de los dueños del departamento.

Marinette carraspeo, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga, pero ella se encontraba ahí refunfuñando a su teléfono móvil.

— Oh, Chloé, que sorpresa, también te extrañe. Pasa por favor, estás en tu casa — Comentó Adrien con sorna.

Chloé lo observó por el rabillo de los ojos. Adrien juró que ella soltó un suave rugido que helo su sangre. Bien, no debía molestar aún más a la fiera.

— No me provoques, Agreste — Amenazó en un siseo, dejando su teléfono en la mesa de centro, frustrada — Marinette ¿Dime por qué me quise independizar y hacer las cosas por mi cuenta? — Preguntó, dirigiéndose ahora a su amiga con un semblante más calmado.

Ella medito la respuesta un momento, mientras salía de la cocina para llegar hasta Chloé, sentándose a un lado de ella.

— Por qué quieres probar que puedes hacer las cosas por ti misma y que no ocupas ayuda de nadie, cosa que es verdad — Le dijo, intentando tranquilizar la furia que su amiga intentaba contener.

— Bien, sí, tienes un punto ¿Pero por qué no deje que papá comprara mi boleto e irme con él? ¿Por qué me quede para terminar los pendientes de mi trabajo? — Preguntó de nuevo, apretando los dientes.

— Eso se llama responsabilidad Chloé, y tenias que hacerlo si no querías que te despidieran — Argumentó con ceja alzada.

— Sí, sí — Le dio la razón algo cansada — No puedo creer que me perderé la oportunidad de estar con mis padres luego de su reconciliación ¡Malditas aerolíneas! —.

— También es tu culpa por no comprar tu boleto a tiempo, tan responsable no eres — Soltó Adrien a lo lejos, esperando que aquel comentario no llegara a oídos de ambas mujeres.

Pero no fue así. El bolso de Chloé salió disparado en dirección de él. Adrien pudo esquivarlo, aunque estuvo a punto de impactar en su rostro.

— ¡Lo dice el idiota que hizo que mi Porche fuera confiscado por la policía! — Arremetió contra él.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, pues Chloé había dado en el clavo, logrando que Adrien callara por completo.

— Creo que necesitan calmarse, los dos — Dijo, enfatizando la última frase mientras giraba su cuello para poder observar a ambos — Chloé, en muchas ocasiones las cosas no salen como uno desea, tienes que relajarte ¿De acuerdo? Además, sabes que esta noche la puedes pasar conmigo y Alya — Ofreció amablemente, tomando la mano de su amiga.

Aquel gesto no paso desapercibido por su pareja, quien simplemente sintió como un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda.

— ¿Adrien no pasara noche buena con ustedes? — Preguntó la rubia, curiosa.

— Tiene que pasar la noche con la familia de Kagami — Soltó divertida.

Chloé no pudo evitar que con su boca se dibujara una gran "o" por la sorpresa, estallando inmediatamente en una sonora carcajada que taladro en los oídos de su amigo.

— ¡No puedo creer que sus padres piensen que sigan casados! — Exclamó entre risas, abrazándose a si misma por el leve dolor que aquello comenzaba a provocar en su estomago — No puedo creer tampoco que la miseria de Adrien respecto a este tema me haga quitar las frustraciones de mi mente — Agregó mientras intentaba contenerse.

Adrien bufó, observando con el ceño fruncido a Marinette, quien solo levantaba sus hombros y lo miraba como un indefenso cachorrito.

— Me alegro que luego de tres años este tema aun te de felicidad — Atino a decir, levemente frustrado.

Pero no podía negar que la histérica risa de Chloé era algo contagiosa.

— Bien, ya está decidido, entonces volveré a lo mío, no quiero estar apurada haciendo la cena en el último momento — Una sonrisa de tranquilidad apareció en su rostro, levantándose del sofá para encaminarse a la cocina.

Chloé se levantó, siguiéndola de cerca mientras se quitaba la gran chaqueta amarilla chillona y la dejaba sobre la cabeza de Adrien, quien no movió un musculo durante unos minutos, esperando que alguna de las dos le quitara aquello de su rostro, lo cual nunca ocurrió.

Con un ceño de molestia fingido, se retiro de manera brusca la chaqueta de su rostro, para después sonreír de medio lado al ver la sonrisa de Marinette mientras le indicaba a Chloé que sacara las patatas del refrigerador.

— ¿Patatas? ¿Qué harás para la cena? — Cuestión la rubia, colocándolas sobre el fregadero para después empezar con la tarea de lavarlas.

Si bien, la idea de que su viaje fuese arruinado por completo por la incompetencia de las aerolíneas al no tener suficientes vuelos (según ella), la idea de pasar la noche de navidad con sus dos amigas era algo que agradecía. Agregando que, Marinette era una excelente cocinera pues había aprendido de sus padres quienes siempre la deleitaban con sus guisos y postres cuando visitaba en su juventud a su amiga.

Y como extra, disfrutaría algo delicioso que Adrien se perdería.

Y no, no le encantaba hacer rabiar a su amigo (quizás un poco), pero era su deber como su mejor amiga. Además era divertido, claro está.

— Haré un foie gras de pavo, pero como ahora somos tres también pienso hacer aligote para que sea un buen acompañante — Explicó, observando de reojo a su pareja quien había puesto mala cara — Bien, cuatro, guardaré la porción de Adrien — Agregó rodando los ojos divertida.

Chloé llevó su mano hasta su barbilla, mientras una expresión de melancolía aparecía en su rostro.

— Oh, ya veo. Pensé que por un momento dirías que harías papas en gajos con ajo y queso parmesano, ya sabes, son típicas en Italia. Pensé que durante estas fechas podría hartarme de ellas — Comentó, dejando salir un suave suspiro de sus labios.

Marinette la observó, levemente apenada.

— Puedo hacerlas también, Chloé — Y con aquellas palabras fue suficiente para que aquella mascara de tristeza callera del rostro de su amiga, dando un pequeño brinquito.

Adrien bufó molesto al ver como su amiga se había salido con la suya.

[...]

Se dejo caer en el frio asiento de metal de la parada de autobús, cansado.

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, aunque para él apenas iba iniciando el día, hacia no más de media hora que se había despertado completamente desorientado, todo gracias a las insistentes llamadas de su hermana, Juleka.

Y no, él no era alguien sumamente flojo como para pasar toda la mañana y tarde tirado en la cama, simplemente tenía un trabajo que le excedía pasar más horas despierto por la noche que por el día. Ensayo tras ensayo, presentación tras presentación y posteriormente, más ensayos durante la noche en el teatro, mientras sus horas de sueño se reducían, debía compensarlas durmiendo más de la cuenta durante el día.

Cosa que no tenía tan felices a sus padres, pues esperaban que tuviese un trabajo seguro y no _tan soñador_. Aunque, su carrera estaba despegando. Actuaba en dos obras diferentes con un personaje principal en una, secundario en la otra. Además de que, aprovechando su bien parecido, Adrien le había ayudado a conseguir un pequeño trabajo de modelaje donde le había ido bien, además consiguió fotos muy buenas de manera gratuita.

Quizás por eso había decidido no pasar la noche buena en compañía de sus padres, no se encontraba del mejor humor del mundo para soportar sus quejas sobre su trabajo. De ahí, decidió firmemente que la noche la pasaría con una hermosa señorita, razón por la cual termino declinando la tentadora invitación de Adrien.

Razón por la cual Juleka había estado llamando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta que el pudo levantarse algo adormilado. Ella deseaba que pasara la navidad con sus padres, y aparentemente también ellos. Pensaría en asistir, pues según relataba su hermana, ellos habían prometido ser menos _ellos_ durante esa noche, al menos.

Entonces, sintió sobre él una mirada intensa. Intuyó que, alguien seguramente lo escudriñaba y quizás se preguntaban que tan buen regalo navideño podría llegar a ser.

Sonrió ante su pensamiento, era un hombre guapo, no estaba de más tener un poco de ego.

Cuando giró su rostro, se encontró con la mirada seductora de una mujer de cabello castaño con unos intensos ojos color verde. Casi de inmediato sus ojos comenzaron a perderse en la poca piel morena que pudo apreciar, su cuello parecía darle una invitación a pesar de estar casi cubierto con aquel suéter de color anaranjado, al igual que los ojos intensos de ella.

— Hey — Atinó a decir, deslizándose un poco sobre el asiento importándole poco volver a sentir algo frio en su trasero — ¿Acaso eres un ángel? — Preguntó, utilizando un tono coqueto.

La mujer en cuestión sonrió complacida ante aquel comentario.

— ¿Vas a preguntarme si me dolió cuando caí del cielo, galán? — Soltó divertida en conjunto de una suave risa.

Él, al verse atrapado, tosió levemente intentando encontrar algo más inteligente que decir. Ocurrió en segundos, pero una idea llego a su cabeza.

— No, más bien te iba a preguntar si yo estoy muerto y estoy de camino al cielo — Comentó, intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

Aquella frase tan peculiar dejo a la mujer encantada, quien no reparo en soltar nuevamente una risa (que para él fue encantadora).

— Me llamo Lila, un gusto — Se atrevió a decir por fin, levantando su mano en dirección hacia el de manera lenta.

— Luka — Respondió mientras tomaba la mano de la morena, besándola coquetamente en ella — Sé que es algo precipitado, pero ¿Planeas hacer algo más tarde, o justo ahora? — Finalizó con aquella atrevida pregunta, guiñando su ojo hacia ella.

Ella estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo en cuanto observó al autobús llegar y pudo ver el anuncio que se encontraba a su costado.

No se percató cuando el autobús llegó. De lo que si se percato, fue cuando el rostro de Lila que demostraba felicidad y coquetería, cambio a uno completamente diferente.

Impresión, malestar y algo que pudo identificar como _miedo_.

— Eh, yo lo siento — Dijo trastabillando — Tengo que irme ya, mira la hora — Agregó, retrayendo su mano hacia ella mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

Lila comenzó a caminar sin ver atrás, subiendo con una rapidez casi innecesaria al autobús, desapareciendo entre la multitud de gente que iba dentro de él.

Luka por su parte solo podía apretar sus puños y rechinar sus dientes por la molestia que el dichoso anuncio que llevaba aquel autobús le provocaba.

En él, aparecía una foto de él que le habían sacado hacia no mucho en aquella sesión donde Adrien le había conseguido un puesto.

Quizás en otros momentos se hubiera sentido feliz ¡Pues su rostro se encontraba en un autobús! Eso era una gran oportunidad.

Pero al leer el contexto que aquel anuncio mostraba, simplemente le hacía rabiar.

Era un anuncio sobre el herpes.

Como odiaba a Adrien.

[...]

— Hablando de papas ¿Crees que puedas hacer trajine de patatas? — Preguntó Alya mientras se llevaba un puñado de cacahuates a su boca — He tenido ganas de ello durante todo diciembre, pero he visto pocas veces a mamá en lo que va del mes — Agregó, hablando con un poco de dificultad pues tenía la boca llena.

Marinette guardó silencio durante unos minutos mientras revolvía con cuidado la pasta en la cacerola para que esta no se pegara.

Asintió, resignada ante la situación. Pues era la primera navidad que pasaría sin estar con sus padres y, tampoco estaría Adrien con ella. Cosa que a decir verdad le hacía mucha ilusión.

Agregando que, tenía bastante trabajo encima con la comida que prepararía.

Sí, era solo para ellas tres, pero tendría que guardar una porción para Adrien y otra para un antipático Nino que seguramente se la pasaría hundiéndose en su miseria, tal como el Brincho.

Además, seguramente al día siguiente se aparecería Luka por la puerta para poder comer las sobras.

De una u otra forma, tenía que cocinar la suficiente comida para que no faltara.

— ¿Cómo crees que resulten las cosas con Adrien? — Preguntó Chloé algo divertida mientras continuaba rebanando las patatas que tenia a un lado suyo, con paciencia para no terminar en la sala de urgencias. Su fuerte no era cocinar.

— Sinceramente no tengo idea, pero espero que bien. Los padres de Kagami son muy difíciles de tratar a decir verdad — Comentó, intentando no disfrutar un poco el sufrimiento de su pareja.

Pero es que la verdad era difícil.

— Le obligaron a usar un vestido durante la boda — Atinó a decir Alya, intentando contener su risa.

Marinette le siguió, dándole la razón.

— Era un kimono, Alya — Dijo cuando su risa había aminorado levemente — Aunque, realmente me sentí mal por él en ese momento —.

Chloé bufo son sorna.

— Estoy bastante segura que estabas feliz en esos momentos — También ella lo estaba, ver a Adrien haciendo el ridículo era algo simplemente inigualable.

Antes de que la charla pudiera seguir su curso, la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a las tres amigas que salieron de la cocina para poder ver a quien había llegado de una manera hostil.

Y ahí, frente al marco de la puerta pudieron encontrar a un muy furioso Luka.

— ¿Dónde está él soquete de Adrien? — Preguntó, siseando entre dientes.

Y entonces, el hombre levanto un artículo de revista que había sido removido ferozmente, ellas pudieron reconocer a su amigo en la foto. Pero contuvieron la respiración cuando lograron leer con detenimiento las letras que se encontraban en la imagen.

— Uchú ¿Enserio tienes herpes? — La voz de Chloé rompió el silencio en la habitación. En su rostro se plasmo una mueca de asco fingida, pues sabía que no era verdad.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas? — Exclamó molesto, tirando el pedazo de papel al suelo para crear un efecto dramático.

Pero este cayó lentamente de manera grácil.

— Bueno, eres algo promiscuo si me preguntas — Atinó a decir Alya, intentando que su comentario no se escuchara como una crítica.

Pero, por la reacción de Luka supo que no fue así.

— Eso fue exactamente lo que dijeron mamá, papá y Juleka ¡Maldición! Y yo que pensaba pasar la cena con ellos a final de cuentas — Bramó molesto, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, completamente frustrado.

— Vamos Luka, no puede ser tan malo — Agregó Marinette, intentando consolarlo.

— Una chica muy hermosa me rechazo ¿Qué tan malo crees que es esto ahora? —.

Alya hizo una mueca de aprobación hacia Marinette, pues un suceso así en la vida del actor si era una desgracia.

— Bien, si lo es, pero aun puedes pasar la noche con nosotras ¿Qué te parece? No te juzgaremos por tu herpes — Lo ultimo lo dijo de broma, logrando que él soltara una sonrisa, motivado.

— Gracias — Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios, que inmediatamente cambio por una mueca de sorpresa al notar que Chloé en su mano llevaba una patata completamente pelada — ¿Harás patatas fritas? — Preguntó curioso y con algo de ilusión.

— En realidad no. Esas son para — Pero se detuvo, pues su amigo comenzaba a hacer un puchero, tal como Chloé hacia no mucho tiempo — Bien, también haré patatas fritas — Accedió por fin.

¿Qué pasaba con todo mundo que deseaba tanto algo hecho con patatas?

[...]

Adrien no podía hacer más que tragar saliva nerviosa cada tanto y llevar sus ojos de un lado a otro en la mesa, pues no tenía mucho que agregar en esos momentos.

La situación había sido algo tensa desde el principio, pues Kagami se veía algo molesta con tener que fingir aquello y ocultar su vida, más a sus padres.

A pesar de que la cena comenzaba a transcurrir con algo de normalidad y ambos parecían aguantar bien la farsa, las cosas se vinieron abajo con una sola simple frase por parte de los padres de su ex esposa.

La dichosa pregunta que mucha gente le hace a los matrimonios, que es muy difícil como responder.

— _¿Cuándo planean tener hijos?_ — Escuchó nuevamente a la madre de Kagami hablar.

Aquella frase había helado su sangre.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos, no sabiendo que responder ante la pregunta.

Adrien por su parte iba a responder que aun debían trabajar un poco más antes de empezar una familia, que necesitaba estar preparado económicamente y financieramente para afrontar aquello. Aunque era una gran mentira, porque no podía esperar a formar una familia, con Marinette. Sí, sonaba apresurado, pero esperaría lo que fuese necesario para que aquello se cumpliera.

Por otro lado, supo que las cosas se pondrían feas cuando vio a Kagami suspirar. La conocía bien, parecía prepararse mentalmente para una batalla, tal como lo hacía en sus años de esgrimista _junior_ en el instituto.

Y ahí, fue donde todo empezó.

— _Mamá, papá: Adrien y yo no tendremos hijos, nunca. De hecho, llevamos tres años divorciados. Oh, y también soy lesbiana_ — Cuando escuchó a su amiga soltar aquella directa confesión, sintió que su alma se salía de su cuerpo al ver el rostro de los padres de ella.

A Kagami le hacía falta un curso de dialogo, no había duda. Siempre tendía a ser directa y en muchas ocasiones era bueno. Más en esos momentos Adrien solo podía pensar lo contrario.

Una batalla verbal comenzó, él quedando en medio de todo aquello.

Solo podía observar, callar y asentir de vez en cuando.

Cuando pudo se escabullo con agilidad, cual gato huyendo de su amo para impedir un baño, pues la situación era igual de grave.

Se escondió dentro del cuarto de baño, levemente aterrorizado al escuchar algo quebrarse al fondo.

Busco su teléfono móvil y con las manos temblorosas marco el número de su mejor amigo.

Este no tardó mucho en contestar. Adrien no le dio tiempo para preguntar que ocurría.

— Nino, necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo — Susurro exaltado.

— _A ver hermano ¿Qué ocurre? —_ Preguntó, soltando un gran bostezo.

— Esto se salió de control, tengo miedo que el padre de Kagami tome la catana que tiene colgada en la sala de estar y me haga _apto_ para que ella se enamore de mi nuevamente ¡¿Estas entendiendo la situación del problema?! — Intentó no gritar, pero fue inevitable.

Aunque con el alboroto que había afuera, dudaba que pudieran escucharle.

— _¿Estas pidiéndome que vaya a tu rescate?_ —.

— Te lo pido —.

— _Bien ¿Qué quieres que diga cuando llegue por ti? Si no, sería raro, te verías como un cobarde —._

— Di que mi gato está muriendo — Soltó rápidamente. Nino bufo ante esa idea.

— _No tienes un gato_ —.

— Entonces compraré uno —.

— _Adrien, mira, tienes que enfrentar el problema en conjunto con Kagami, estoy seguro que las cosas se resolverán, deja de ser una bola de pelos asustada y_ — Pero fue interrumpido, al escuchar un gran golpe donde Adrien se encontraba, al igual que varios pedazos de vidrio rompiéndose. Entonces, pudo escuchar a la perfección como la voz de la ex esposa de su amigo gritaba su nombre, molesta — _¿Sabes qué? Llegó en diez minutos. Prepárate para fingir una relación conmigo —_.

El rubio iba a agregar algo más, pero se limitó a colgar la llamada al escuchar la voz de Kagami nuevamente.

Se atrevió a salir con sigilo del cuarto de baño, encontrándose con una escena que, a su parecer era extraña.

El padre de Kagami tenía un florete en mano, apuntando hacia su hija y viceversa, dispuestos a tener un duelo. La madre de ella parecía esperarlo, pues en cuanto lo vio salir, apunto su propio florete hacia él.

— Agarra un florete del closet Adrien, resolveremos esto con un duelo — Escuchó la voz de Kagami hablarle.

Él, por su parte, solo pudo suspirar.

¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Chloé cuando le decía que casarse con ella era una mala idea?

[...]

Nino no tardó mucho en llegar al departamento de Kagami, pues se encontraba relativamente cerca; Agregando también que el moreno condujo como si un hubiese mañana todo para salvar a su amigo y también salvar a sus futuros sobrinos, la existencia de estos últimos parecía depender de él.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a los presentes levantando todo el desorden que se había generado. Adrien le explicó de la _acalorada_ discusión y como pudieron resolverlo a base de un duelo de esgrima, donde ambas partes pudieron exteriorizar su molestia y dejarla fluir con las estocadas. Al final, los cuatro hablaron tranquilamente del tema.

Todo eso en quince minutos.

Kagami agradeció a Adrien por la ayuda, para después disculparse por el modo que había revelado aquello, pero ya no deseaba seguir ocultándolo al igual que incomodarlo.

Al final, se despidieron de la familia Tsugiri completamente relajados de que nadie hubiese perdido la cabeza, en especial Adrien.

Aunque de igual manera nadie le quito de la cabeza al padre de Kagami que ella lo había dejado por no cumplirle como hombre, ese comentario solo le dio más armas a Nino.

Pronto llegaron al edificio donde se encontraban sus respectivos departamentos, ambos fueron directamente al que compartía Adrien con Marinette. Nino por su parte lo hacía para poder despedirse de las chicas y ver a su esposa antes de regresar a su hogar a comer helado mientras veía _Rogue One_ por sexta vez.

Al entrar al lugar, todo quedo en silencio.

Luka miro a Adrien con rencor, y sin previo aviso se encaminó hacia él, derribándolo contra el suelo.

Una queja salió de sus labios, empujando al mismo tiempo a su amigo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Preguntó confundido — ¿Hoy es el día de querer matar a Adrien? — Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Pero Luka son su brazo lo volvió a derribar.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era una campaña sobre el herpes?! — Bramó, ignorando los murmullos y exclamaciones de los presentes.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — Intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente. Pero fue jalado al suelo de igual manera, cayendo de sentón.

— La campaña donde me conseguiste trabajo, las fotos eran para una campaña de herpes — Explicó sin relajar su expresión.

Adrien abrió su boca formando una "o" de sorpresa, sí, había olvidado mencionar aquel detalle.

— Luka, ya es suficiente — La voz de Marinette se escuchó, ella los observaba de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Adrien, se había tomado unos minutos para poder tomar una ducha, dejando a Alya a cargo de la cocción de los alimentos, pues solo eso restaba — Adrien ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

— Larga historia nette, no creo que quieras saber — Nino respondió por su amigo, llevando su mano hasta el puente de su nariz, algo cansado.

Luka bufo. No deseaba hacer enojar a Marinette, pues para ser sinceros, era peor que su propia madre cuando eso ocurría, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Marinette se acercó a ambos, Chloé bufo al encontrar que la diversión del momento había sido matada por su amiga nuevamente. Mientras Nino buscaba a Alya con la mirada, sin encontrarla.

— Lo siento, debí decirte pero realmente lo olvide — Se disculpo el rubio, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo — ¿Supongo que son los gajes del oficio? — Aquello no le hizo mucha gracia a Luka, que se tuvo que contener para no golpear a su amigo en el estomago como una pequeña venganza.

Suspiro, recordando que a pesar de todo había sido un trabajo bien remunerado, uno que había obtenido gracias a Adrien.

— Oigan ¿No huele a quemado? — La voz de Nino interrumpió a Luka, quien estaba a punto de disculparse por aquel arremetimiento.

Los presentes dieron una olfateada al lugar, notando así como el lugar se comenzaba a impregnar de aquel fuerte olor.

Marinette se dirigió directamente a la cocina, observando que Alya no se encontraba ahí vigilando la comida.

— ¿Dónde está Alya? — Preguntó, apagando las hornillas de la estufa con la esperanza de que la comida no estuviese perdida del todo.

Chloé se asomo por la cocina, tapando su nariz con su mano para no respirar aquel desagradable olor.

— En el baño del corredor — Respondió, observando cómo su amiga se encontraba frustrada por la pérdida de la comida.

Marinette suspiró cansada, completamente frustrada por que aparentemente el día no cooperaba para que saliera bien.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, no pudo evitar salir disparada hasta allá, para encarar a Alya por lo sucedido.

No iba a poder pasar la noche con sus padres, tampoco con Adrien, tenía que cocinar cuatro tipos diferentes de patatas para satisfacer a todos y, para colmo, la comida se había quemado en un descuido.

— La comida se arruino — Bramó hacia su amiga, completamente molesta, ignorando el estado de malestar que se reflejaba en su rostro — Alya ¿En qué pensabas? ¡Todo esta arruinado! —.

La aludida alzó una ceja, no comprendía la situación.

— Yo deje a Chloé para que vigilara las cacerolas — Refutó, cruzándose de brazos — Quería ir al baño, eso es todo —.

— ¿Y alguien de aquí me pregunto qué quería? ¿Qué tipo de patatas quería? No — Susurró, intentando tranquilizarse — Chloé, ¡Ya sabes como es y aun así la dejas a cargo de la cocina! —.

— Retráctate, Dupain-Cheng — Chloé entro a la discusión, observando a ambas mujeres.

Pronto, los murmullos de ellas comenzaron a elevar el tono, convirtiéndose en lo que parecía ser una acalorada discusión.

Adrien solo podía observarlas, preguntándose en qué momento había salido de un lio en casa de su ex esposa para llegar a otro en casa de su actual pareja.

Luka solo podía pensar en que lamentaba que sus patatas fritas se vieran arruinadas, y sobretodo que quizás su reputación también por un tiempo.

Nino soltó una sonora carcajada, que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Era la primera vez en el día que (la mayoría de ellos) lo habían visto reír.

Las voces se callaron al tiempo que Nino continuaba con aquella singular risa, intentando guardar silencio, pero fue en vano.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Es que esto se ve tal como una navidad con mis padres después del divorcio — Confesó, aun intentando contener la risa que nacía desde la boca del estomago — Pueden seguir peleando chicas —.

Las tres mujeres se observaron entre sí ante aquel inocente comentario de su amigo. Sí, las cosas habían salido mal, pero no debían ponerse en contra, eran amigas. Además, era una noche especial con o sin la comida quemada.

Marinette bajo la mirada, completamente apenada.

— Lo siento chicas, me deje llevar un poco — Se disculpo, sonriéndoles a ambas — Fue, bueno, culpa de las tres ¿De acuerdo? — Pues sí, ella también había dejado la cocina cuando la comida estaba casi lista. Si eso no hubiese ocurrido, la pequeña discusión no hubiese llegado.

— Yo también lo siento, no debí dejar la cocina así — Sus ojos mostraban sincero arrepentimiento al momento de decir aquello, cosa que Marinette agradeció.

Ambas giraron su vista hacia Chloé, esperando que ella añadiera algo.

Rodó los ojos con un poco de cansancio.

— También lo siento — Agregó con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro se moría de pena, pues la deliciosa cena que habían preparado con esmero había quedado arruinada.

— Aun podemos encargar Pizza y cerveza — La voz de Luka sonó distante, mientras observaba hacia la cocina como la comida había quedado arruinada, incluido en ello las patatas fritas que Marinette había hecho para él. Aun así, la combinación sugerida por si mismo le parecía interesante, tal como sus años de universidad (la cual no termino por seguir su sueño)

Los presentes asintieron, al final, lo importante es estar junto a tus seres queridos, aunque no sea lo que esperaban de esa noche y las cosas hubiesen salido terriblemente mal para casi todos a lo largo de la tarde, aun así no cambiarían la noche.

— No puedo beber cerveza, chicos, más bien ningún tipo de alcohol — Comentó Alya, sonriente. Marinette dio un pequeño brinquito en su lugar, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Estuvo a punto de derramar un par de lágrimas, pero entonces ambas notaron que el resto no había captado aquello. Alya suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia Nino, que lucía completamente confundido, por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos sobre si Alya se encontraba enferma — Nino, estoy embarazada —.

Y, sin previo aviso, sin escuchar las aclamaciones de sus amigos a su alrededor, Nino cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

— Bien, ahora se parece a la navidad en la que Juleka les presento a nuestros padres a Rose como su pareja — Atinó a decir, rascando su cabeza mientras observaba al moreno en el suelo.

[...]

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Nino despertara y comenzara a llenar de mimos a Alya por aquella noticia. Si bien no llevaban poco más de medio año casados, no podía reparar en la alegría al saber que pronto tendrían un bebe de ambos. Sí, era algo apresurado, pero lo suyo también se había creado de una manera así.

Luka llamó a la pizzería, y luego de un rato las pizzas llegaron para alegría de todos, quienes ahora se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, con dos cajas de pizza frente a ellos.

La navidad no es simplemente comidas elaboradas, viajes, depresión o problemas (aunque si puede abarcar la mayor parte de la celebración), la navidad o más bien, la noche buena, se resume que a pesar de todos los malos momentos, siempre estarán ahí las personas que te quieren y aprecian.

Además ¿Qué tendría de divertido la vida sin un poco de problemas?

Adrien levantó la copa que debería tener sidra, pero en esos momentos contenía cerveza.

— Por una navidad problemática — Atinó a decir, pues no había mejor manera de describirla. Todo mundo tenía sus propios problemas que resolver, y a pesar de todas las cosas habían salido bien.

Él punto pasar su primera navidad a lado de su querida Marinette, al igual que en compañía de sus amigos.

— Y por un asqueroso año nuevo — Agregó Luka con cinismo, pues sabía que tendría que pasar un buen tiempo para poder disfrutar salir en público e intentar _ligar_.

Todos los presentes rieron ante su comentario, levantando sus copas al centro y uniéndolas.

— ¡Salud! —.

No podían pedir una mejor velada, pues a pesar de todo, la felicidad se encontraba con ellos en esos instantes.

Aunque claro, después de unos segundos se vio arruinada por unos instantes cuando Alya vomito sobre la caja de Pizza sin poder contenerse. Allí fue cuando Marinette entendió la urgencia de ir al baño dejando la comida sola, bueno, a cargo de Chloé (que es casi lo mismo).

Al final del día, su cena fue varios sándwiches que prepararon en el departamento de la pareja casada, pues Alya insistía que no soportaría más el olor a quemado que había quedado impregnado en el departamento de su amiga.

Quizás no comieron el foie gras de pavo que Marinette se había empeñado tanto en hacer, pero terminaron comiendo unos sándwiches de pavo que les supieron a gloria por el simple hecho de estar en compañía de sus amigos, de su familia.


End file.
